


Ice Cream Kiss

by kotomaru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotomaru/pseuds/kotomaru
Summary: Kotori and Umi have their first date.





	

Umi is waiting, pacing nervously. Why wasn't Kotori here yet? There's no way Umi got the time wrong. She showed up fifteen minutes early, and reread the text from Kotori numerous times. Could it be this was just a joke? Did Kotori get robbed at gunpoint or--

"Umi!" 

The sweet voice that could along belong to Kotori calls, causing Umi to whip her head in Kotori's direction. Before Umi could scold her for being late, she notices the outfit Kotori chose. It was a light pink skater dress, that ended just before her knees. Kotori giggles when she notices Umi gaping at her.

"Like it?" she inquires, while doing a small twirl. Umi clears her throat, a blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yes. I do. It looks very good on you, Kotori." she compliments, trying her best not to stutter. Kotori chirps a brief thank you, before linking her arms with Umi.

Before Umi could protest, Kotori starts walking. Being so close to her, Umi could smell the light vanilla sent that wafts off her. 

Umi was unable to control her tongue, and blurts out, "You smell pretty!"

Realization sets in on what she just said.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Umi. We've known each other for so long, after all." Kotori nudges Umi gently, bringing the latter out of her stupor. Umi stiffly nods her head, and lets out a sigh. Without saying a word, Umi allows Kotori to lead her wherever she wants. Every now and then, Umi will glance at Kotori, only to be caught. Kotori will chuckle as Umi turns her head away, trying to play it off.

Soon enough, an ice cream stand comes into sight. 

"I'll be right back, okay? Just wait here." Kotori informs Umi, running off to the stand. Umi starts taking deep breaths, trying to control the pounding of her heart. It was just Kotori, so why can't she calm down? Why are her palms so sweaty? Umi has spent countless hours as friends with Kotori, she reasons with herself.

 _'That was as friends, though,'_ Umi thinks. _'Right now, I think we're more than that.'_

Umi's train of thought is broken when Kotori appears in front of her. The first thing Umi notices is how Kotori is holding only one ice cream cone, and not two. And how it's her favorite -- strawberry. 

"I know what you're going to say. I thought it would be romantic if we shared it though!" Kotori exclaims excitedly, as she starts to eat some ice cream. Umi shifts her weight from foot to foot.

"Would that make you happy, Kotori?" Umi whispers, her voice barely audible. Kotori hums, placing a finger near her mouth.

"It would. I want to become more affectionate with you, after all." 

With this, Umi decides not to complain. Despite the burning of her face, she complies with Kotori's wishes. Umi decides to take the lead -- if only a bit -- and starts to hold hands with her companion. Kotori is caught off guard for a moment, but her face almost instantly lights into a bright smile.

The both of them walk in comfortable silence, gazing at the fauna surrounding them. The ice cream has long been eaten in its entirety, but Umi notices a bit on Kotori's cheek.

Umi decides to be confident once more.

Before Kotori could notice, she learns forward, and licks the ice cream off of Kotori's face. 

"There was some ice cream left there." Umi quickly looks away, hoping Kotori won't see her blush. Kotori's face erupts into a dark shade of crimson, but she laughs it off.

"I'm glad you're becoming more comfortable with me. But it's okay to kiss me without an excuse."


End file.
